The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0002’.
‘CBRZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized white and red-purple star-patterned flowers, deep green foliage, well-branched and mounding plant habit that is free-flowering, and with good vigor.
‘CBRZ0002’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘1609-2’, with solid pink flowers, lighter green foliage and is later to flower.
The male parent of ‘CBRZ0002’ was also an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘1626-1’, with rose flowers, wider diameter foliage, and longer internodes. The resultant seed was sown in June 2007.
‘CBRZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.